Black Blood and Crimson Tears
by Lunadia
Summary: Drarry HarryxDraco Post5 Harry is beaten & raped by vernon, resulting in some interesting changes. When his heart is broken, he attempts suicide & is forced into his inheritance.Will Draco be able to heal his mate's scars? veeladraco!cutting language rape
1. Prologue: Lucelos

**a.n:** Hello all! Seeing as that my last fic disappeared all by itself, I decided to put it on hold and start typing this one. Sorry to fans of Mystic Moon Children, fanfic deleted it for some reason. I´ll re-type it someday. I´d love it if you all read this one though. I already have the first 7 chapters written, though not typed. review loves!

**disclaimer:** harry potter and all that isn´t mine, but Lucelos and any other characters you haven´t heard of are. so ask before using, if they´re even good enough to use.

_´thought´_

¨speak¨

**letter**

**_-line- _**_Dream_ **_-line-_**

* * *

**  
Prologue: Lucelos**

**July 7th**

¨I hate it! I really really do! Stupid bloody Dursleys.¨ Harry angrily muttered as he walked.

He'd gone to the grocery store again, and for the third time this week everyone grew quiet as he approached, hurrying their children away. He wondered briefly if people would've acted the same around Sirius had he been freed, then dismissed the thought as a fresh lump formed in his throat.

_'I won't think of that, I won't!'_ he thought as he entered the store.

Immediately everyone grew silent. Then came the title wave of whispers, points, and stares. He was given fearful, angry, and disgusted glances. But today was different. One stare he didn't see, but felt. It drilled into his back, and he just knew this was one of those life-altering moments you read about in books.

¨Bloody Dursleys.¨

It was all their fault anyways. It was because of them that he got these looks. You see, Harry knew that stare. The one he felt but couldn't see. On his third day of summer break Harry had met a boy of his own age. And what a day it had been.

** /FLASHBACK/**

**June 3rd**

He been going to Westburg for groceries when he'd happened upon an old planetarium. He figured he might as well catch up on Astronomy, so in he went. After the show was over he checked the time and rushed for the exit. BAM!

¨Ouch.¨ Harry rubbed his head and looked up into sad light blue eyes. The other boy gave a sheepish grin and held out his hand.

¨Sorry about running into you like that, I'm Lucelos.¨ he muttered as Harry took his hand and stood.

¨Harry. And don't worry about it, I was the one running.¨ he smiled. Both boys laughed and headed out together, talking about the show.

¨So, Harry, where are you from? I haven't seen you around, and this is a pretty small town.¨

¨Oh, I'm from Little Whinging. Pretty close to the border too.¨

¨I see, well, it was nice meeting you Harry. It's hard to find anyone else who can actually enjoy the planetarium. Maybe I'll see you around.¨ and with a wave Lucelos was off and Harry was alone again.

He glanced at his watch.

¨Shit!¨ and he ran to the store.

By the time Harry had gotten home the Dursleys had become infuriated. They took the groceries from him and Vernon dragged him to his room by his hair. Once the door had been kicked open Harry was thrown in with a shout. After Vernon finished telling the boy how he deserved to have his Godfather die because he was so ungrateful, the door was slammed and locked.

Of course, today was the day to write to the order. Harry told Dumbledore that he was locked in his room again and that he appreciate it if they'd get the Dursleys to let him out. He also said that there weren't bars on the window yet, but that he thought there would be soon.

* * *

**June 6th**

Three days later he was still locked in his room, complete with bars and food flap. He'd only been allowed out for the bathroom. After a small bread and water meal, Harry received a reply. Dumbledore said that Harry shouldn't be over dramatic, and to keep in mind that punishment was a part of growing up. He reminded harry that the order was quite busy, and not to be used to get him out of trouble any time he did something wrong. He said that they would only intervene if Harry were in real danger. He mentioned Remus being sick, and said to hold tight as best he could. The barn owl that had brought the letter waited patiently for Harry's reply. So reply he did.

**Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, **

**I hate to bother you when you're so busy, but I really do need your help. I've been locked in my room for three days with nothing but bread and water, once a day. I'm not trying to argue or anything like that, but it looks like things are going to get worse soon, and I really don't want to be forced into cursing my way out. If it comes to that or starvation though, I will. **

**Send Remus my regards, **

**Harry J. Potter**

The owl took the response and left, even as Vernon entered the room.

¨Boy! What was that ruddy owl doing here?!¨

¨It was the Order Uncle Vernon.¨

¨You bloody well better behave boy, I don't want those FREAKS in my house!¨

¨Yes Uncle Vernon.¨ Harry rolled his eyes.

¨Don't take that tone with me boy!¨ BAM!

Harry's head reeled from his position on the floor as he stared in shock, Vernon's hand still poised in the air over him.

¨What the bloody fucking hell?!?¨ Harry exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

¨Watch your tongue you ungrateful little brat!¨

And suddenly Vernon was kicking him. In the stomach, the ribs, the head, wherever his huge foot could reach. And Harry curled up, blocking his vital organs and biting his tongue as Vernon's boot connected with the back of his head. All Harry could hear were the distant sounds of someone screaming, _´Oh wait, that's me...´ _and Dudley's laughter from downstairs. He screamed again as he was lifted by his hair so that he and Vernon were eye level. The kicking had stopped.

¨Now listen here boy, and listen good. We've taken care of you, put a roof over your head, cloths on your back, and food on your plate. And how do you thank us? Tell those ruddy freaks that we mistreat you? I won't stand for it. You´ll tell those abnormal people how well we're treating you, or you'll regret every second that you didn't!¨

¨Like hell I will!¨ BAM!

And Harry was on the floor again, blood spurting from his nose and Vernon's bulky figure spinning before his eyes.

¨You do as you're told boy, or we _will_ make you.¨

Vernon glared as he stalked closer with a twisted smirk on his lips. Harry whimpered as he touched his mess of a face, and cried out as Vernon yanked him up by his arm. He grabbed Harry's wrist and bent the pinky finger back until the bone snapped and Harry screamed. Vernon smirked and dropped the sobbing bloody mess to the floor.

¨Remember that lesson boy, or I promise I'll teach it again.¨

With that, the door slammed and Harry was left bleeding on the floor.

* * *

**June7th**

The next morning his door was unlocked and there was an ice pack hidden with his cloths, and a note.

**Potter, **

**The ice pack is for your hand and face. Vernon, Dudley, and I have gone shopping in London. We'll be back by 5p.m. Have the pack in the freezer and your door locked by then, or Vernon will find out. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you injured. And keep your mouth shut! **

**Petunia**

Harry stared in awe at the note before running downstairs for a small snack. He snuck a notebook and some pens into his room first, then hid a few old rags, band-aids, and peroxide under the loose floorboard. It was all he could do for now.

* * *

5o'clock rolled around and Harry was locked in his room with a strip of old shirt held to his nose. He used it to clean the blood off and dipped it in his water so Vernon wouldn't suspect the peroxide. As heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs Harry backed away from the door, wandering what would come next. The lock turned and the door swung open. Vernon's large figure filled the doorway.

_´fuck! not again...'_ Harry's thoughts whirled as Vernon glared and closed the door.

¨Boy. It's Friday. On Sunday you have to write to your kind, and I will be proofreading your letter. Am I understood?¨

Harry's heart pounded and he flinched when Vernon raised his hand to itch his neck. Vernon smirked at this as Harry spoke.

¨Yes, Uncle Vernon, Sir." Harry murmured, realizing just how much trouble he was in.

Vernon nodded and closed the door, locking it tight before Harry heard his footsteps retreat downstairs. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and released breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He thought that maybe if he just did what they wanted, they'd let him out. With that thought he crawled under the thin blankets and gave in to the nightmares he knew were waiting.

* * *

**June 8th**

When Harry woke next there was an owl waiting on the desk, and with excitement Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron.

**Hello Harry, **

**Thought I'd write you myself since Dumbledore's been so busy. You read the Prophet? Knowing you the answer's no. They've been saying how you are a hero, and not crazy after all. Guess what! I'll be 16 in twelve more days! I'll finally come into my inheritance then, and I'll reach my full power. Of course, I'll still have to learn how to access and use it, but I'll be stronger. Maybe that'll gain 'Mione's attention. What do you think mate? All she talks about is homework and ****_you_. My life seriously sucks! I mean, we're not even allowed outside. I hate it! At least you don't have to deal with it. Any suggestions mate? **

**Ron**

Harry sat in numb shock, wondering if **_he'd _**ever been that naïve and self-centered.

_'I mean, hello! That's what I go through **every** summer! Why is he always so jealous of me? Still...he doesn't know...'_

**Ron, **

**Haven't seen the Prophet. I'm locked up again, I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't told you. Actually, about that. Things have gotten a lot worse, Vernon broke my nose and finger Ron. I really need help here, what I wouldn't give to be locked up with you guys. Your life could always be worse Ron, you could be me. Inheritance? I haven't heard about that, but good luck with that and Hermione. Seriously though, tell Dumbledore to _get me help_!**

** Harry**

Once the letter was secretly sent off harry dressed in baggy cloths and re-wrapped his nose and finger. It looked like he was facing an infection.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

About two hours after Ron got up, his new owl, Kaine, brought him a reply.

¨Yes! Harry's written!¨ he shouted to no one.

He quickly scanned the letter, but the only thing Harry said about Hermione was _'good luck'_. He crumpled the letter up and threw it away whilst glaring angrily at the mirror.

¨Some friend. I asked for advice and all he could say was _'good luck'_? The again Dumbledore did say he was still upset about Sirius´ death...¨

With that Ronald Weasley went to the library to 'study' with Hermione.

-cough- oggle -cough-

* * *

**Harry's POV**

About two hours after Harry sent the letter Vernon came upstairs with an apple and a tiny glass of milk.

¨Boy. Breakfast. If you're good today we'll let you out tomorrow, just remember to have me proofread your letter, or you'll regret it.¨

¨Yes, sir. Thank you sir.¨

¨Good.¨

Vernon left the room but didn't lock the door. Still, Harry knew it was a test, and it disgusted him. Be a good little dog and you get food, be bad and you get sustenance. It was so warped! Still, he wanted to see the sky again. And maybe Dumbledore would come in person tomorrow... It was with that hope that Harry Potter lay down that afternoon, but even in dreams it didn't last long.

_**DREAM**_

_¨Sirius is that you?¨_

_ ¨Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!¨ _

_¨I wanted to see you, I miss you Siri!¨_

_ ¨Miss me? Ha! You're the one who killed me! You're such a self-indulgent soiled little brat Potter! You don't even deserve that name! You aren't half the man your father was, he's so ashamed.¨ _

_¨Harry! Lily and I died for you!¨_

_ ¨Dad?¨_

_ ¨How could you Harry? You got our best friend killed, and wasted our sacrifice! And for what? A chance to show everyone that you're braver and smarter than Snivellus? We could have done that hands down, but no!¨_

_ ¨You had to go and get me killed too! You're worthless, you'll never save anyone!¨ _

_¨No! Sirius, I didn't mean for...¨_

_ ¨Shut up! You're useless!¨_

_ ¨Worthless, you're more pathetic than Peter was brat!¨_

_ ¨No! I'm not worthless, I'm not!¨ _

_¨Aw, look James, the little wuss is crying!¨ _

_¨Some son, I should've had the daughter Lily always wanted.¨_

_ ¨No, no, no! I'm not a wuss, I'm strong! I'm a Gryffindor, just like you dad!¨ _

_¨Like me!? You'll never be like me you worthless peice of shit!¨ _

_¨Nooo!¨ _

**_END DREAM_**

* * *


	2. All Innocence Lost

**a.n:** hi! not many reviews, but plenty of people added it to their alerts. let´s see if we can´t get more reviews this time eh? I was conned by someone the other day, now the checks I wrote to help her will bounce and I´ll owe the bank $120, so be nice to me! anywho, here´s another chapter for you loves!

**disclaimer:** not mine, don´t sue. I´m penniless anyone.

**_WARNING!: _This story is rated R for a reason! There will be shounen-ai, boys with boys, in this fic! Also, there will be violence and sexual violence of a graphic nature, along with swearing and other rated R things. **

_´thought´_

¨speak¨

**letter**

**_-line- _**_Dream_ **_-line-_  
**

**CHAPTER I: All Innocence Lost**

**June 9****th**

Harry sat up with a jolt, the morning light just seeping in. He leaned against the wall and wiped the tears from his face with a flinch. Definitely an infection. After he cleaned up, Harry took out his writing materials, unsure of what to write. The words formed themselves, and soon Harry was reading his work with slight pride.

Every day I face the crowd,

night comes by I'm weak.

In light my head is proud,

in dark it's pride I seek.

I wear the mask in dis-

regard and strength far gone,

I hide in ignorant bliss,

and watch the shallow dawn,

drowning in misery at last.

It's safe here in my head,

avoiding the shadows past,

and screams of those now dead.

So it wasn't perfect, but he felt better. As Harry hid his things a barn owl flew in with a letter clutched in it's beak.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm sorry to hear that things aren't going well, we had hoped that you'd matured enough to stay out of trouble. I wrote a letter to your relatives requesting your release, but please do try and avoid getting into trouble again. We really are very busy at headquarters, and your threats to curse your relatives are ****quite**** distracting. What would your father say? Just remember, if anything you can't handle comes up, let me know. I'm here to help Harry, even if it doesn't always seem that way.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron either hadn't told him, or the twink thought he was exaggerating.

_'so much for help...'_

Just then there was a knock and Harry's door opened. It was Vernon.

¨Well, write your letter boy.¨ he said, giving Harry paper and a pen.

¨Yes, sir.¨

**Dear Dumbledore,**

**Your letter worked, my relatives are treating me wonderfully. thanks for your concern. Have you talked to Ron lately? You should. I don't know what my father would say, **_**I never met him,**_** remember? I'll let you know.**

**Harry Potter**

¨That's better boy. Now come down to breakfast, I want you to go to Westburg tonight.¨

¨yes, sir.¨

* * *

Shortly after 6 O'clock that night Harry was sent to Westburg, a five mile walk. He had five hours to return, so he jogged all the way and made a stop at the Planetarium.

¨Harry! I'm glad to see you, what happened to your face?¨

¨Hello Lucelos. Just a tumble in the park, those wood chips are sharp you know.¨

¨Yeah, I suppose. Hey, let me go with you to the store, we never really had a chance to get better acquainted.¨

¨Okay, I just gotta be home by 11pm. It's seven now, so we have time.¨

The rest of the night was spent talking of all kinds of things, and Lucelos even took Harry to see Pirates of the Caribbean. The boys had a lot of fun and promised to see each other again in two days at the Planetarium.

Harry arrived home at 10:45 and put the food away as quietly as possible. When he got up to his room the light was already on, and Vernon stood by the window. A feeling of dread swept through Harry's body, and he knew that he was fucked, bad.

¨Boy. I see you're back. Now it's time to earn your outing.¨

¨What do you mean?¨ He asked as his stomach knotted.

Vernon turned around and smirked. Harry forced himself not to flinch.

¨Nothing is free boy, and I hate you and your kind above all else. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me, you have no right to even exist! Now on your knees!¨  
¨No! I'm not doing anything wrong, I swear it!¨  
¨Yes you are! You're living! That in itself is wrong for your kind you little shit!¨

Vernon shouted as he shoved Harry to his knees and smacked him across the face, re-opening the mess that was his nose. As Harry screamed Vernon broke his left ring finger, and the scream grew louder. He held Harry on his knees by his hair when the boy sagged in pain, delighting in how his hand yanking the boy's hair was all that was holding Harry up. He kicked the boy in the stomach, a bulge growing in his pants at the gasp of pain torn from the young throat.

Even as the Harry's tears fell, Vernon shoved the boy's face against his strengthening erection. He removed his pants and boxers and forced Harry to look at his throbbing member. As he let out a choked sob, Vernon twitched and buried Harry's face in his wiry pubic hair.

¨Pay the price boy, or you'll die and your friends will pay it for you; thanks to the God that killed your parents!¨

At the thought of Voldemort's return Harry did as he was forced, receiving a punch or a kick whenever he gagged or didn't give enough pleasure. After Vernon came all over Harry's face and mouth he put his pants back on and left Harry sobbing and gagging on the floor. After all, as long as your toy could bring you pleasure, who cared if it was broken? What was Harry supposed to do now?

After an hour or two Harry dragged himself to his feet and went to the bathroom to clean himself. It was 3am before he got to sleep, and he was once again plagued by his father and godfather telling him how worthless he was. As Harry slept on Hedwig flew off in worry, headed for Dumbledore herself. No one messed with _her_ human and got away with it. No one.

* * *

**June 10****th**

The next day flew by, but Harry watched the night approach with dread. He had reason too. That night Vernon tortured the boy that was supposed to be his nephew, his _family_. He teased Harry's body until the boy was so hard he was crying from the pain and humiliation of it. Harry felt that his body betrayed him, he knew he wasn't straight, but he'd never felt anything other than hatred and anger towards his Uncle.

Vernon had him writhing on the bed and begging for release, but he wouldn't remove the cock ring he'd put on the 15 year old. Even as Harry cried and pleaded for it to stop, Vernon told Harry to touch himself; he wanted to watch. Harry's blood was burning with desire and his hands quickly found his throbbing member and started tugging on it. But as the fire built to an inferno, he still couldn't come. He cried from pain, desire, humiliation, and pure primitive need.

Vernon laughed wildly before taking Harry into his mouth. The boy's hips spasmed and he screamed at the intensive level of heat boiling in his lower abdomen, but still there was no release. Before Harry could finish begging, Vernon had his own dripping cock down Harry's throat. When Harry merely gagged, Vernon laughed gleefully and struck him repetitively about the face.

Not ten minutes later he left the room with the key to the cock ring, leaving Harry to cry himself to sleep. Even as his mind shut down, the broken teen knew the worst was yet to come. Now he was a worthless whore.

* * *

**June 11****th**

Today harry was allowed to go to Westburg again, and Vernon removed the 'toy' in the bathroom before Harry left. Petunia insisted that she wanted the little freak out of her sight for the rest of the day, and he wasn't to come home before midnight thank you very much. She didn't look at him as she said it, but he knew she'd heard them last night.

Harry left before anyone could change their mind. When he arrived at the planetarium Lucelos was already there. He ran up to Harry and hugged him, saying nothing when his friend's whole body twitched. Instead, he just took harry by the hand and lead him to his house. After all, they couldn't spend all their time at the planetarium and grocery store, they weren't free.

After they watched Interview With A Vampire and Queen of the Damned, they were just goofing off. They were tumbling around and wrestling, laughing all the while. After all, it wasn't every day that the boy-who-lived got to mess around like other guys his age. Everything was great until Lucelos' hair lightly brushed Harry's arm.

¨You okay mate? You seem kind of...twitchy.¨

¨Yea, I'm fine Loo.¨

¨Hey! Seriously though, what's up?¨

¨Nothing really, I just haven't been around a guy my age in a while.¨

¨Yea, me neither. But if you were to throw me in a room with a guy like Louie or Lestat, you wouldn't hear me complaining!¨

¨I hear you, they make such a hot couple! They are nearly the embodiment of sexy. Now I _have _to read the books!¨

¨Me too! I nearly drooled all over my popcorn!¨

¨Yea, I like it at your place. Your mom's pretty cool.¨

¨Yeah, she's known I was bi since _**I**_ found out. What about you?¨

¨My parents are dead, but my Aunt and Uncle don't know. They aren't really the open-minded or understanding type. Besides, I've never really been into anyone.¨

¨Really?¨

¨Well, there was a crush when I was 14, but she just liked me for my reputation. All I ever wanted was love, no matter how unrealistic the stories make it sound; you know?¨

Before Harry could blink silky lips were pressed against his own, and all he could do was stand there. Then he kissed back. Lucelos was burying his hands in Harry's hair, deepening the kiss and asking for entry with his tongue. Harry complied and soon the boys were shirtless and lost in a haze of desire. Which is, of course, when Mrs. Lucelos walked in.

¨Honestly Loo, how many times do I have to tell you? No making out in the living room! And no sex on the first date! REALLY!¨ she smiled as she said it, before turning heel and retreating into the kitchen.

The boys stopped, smirked at each other, and put their shirts back on. With their faces flushed and hair a mess, the two left the house. They jogged to a park halfway between their homes. There they spoke little, until the sun began to set. Then they left with a parting kiss and a promise to meet again in two days time.

As Harry walked home he couldn't believe his luck. He lit a cigarette and pocketed his new lighter. Lucelos had given it and two packs of Marlboro's to him last time, for stress, he said. They helped, and Harry was glad that wizards were immune to most muggle diseases and addictive substances; such as cancer, and nicotine. No, he could smoke with no bad side affects, though he doubted his friends and teachers would approve.

When Harry got home Vernon was waiting for another blow job, and Harry quickly finished it. He was learning rapidly. Then again, you would too if faced with the same painful punishment. He hated being forced to this level, but at least his nose was getting a chance to heal. That night Harry had his first decent sleep since Sirius' death.


End file.
